Street Fighter X Mai-HiME: Ultra Combo Lists
by TheEternalRival
Summary: Lists of Ultra Combos to be used by five of the twelve HiMEs.
1. Ultra Combo List: Natsuki

**Gunslinger Fury **[default]** – **Natsuki unleashes a barrage of quick-fired rounds with her Element, in a similar to DMC's Twosome Time fashion while posing stylishly, ending with a charged double shot. This attack is a reminiscent to Dante's Million Dollars Hyper Combo in Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

* * *

**Satellite Laser** [Javelin launcher] – Natsuki draws out a javelin launcher, aiming her target finder with a laser designator equipped at the opponent. As the scope beeps, she launches a large missile; as it reaches the sky, the missile takes form of cluster missiles that rains significant damage at the opponent caught by it.

* * *

**Assault Rifle** [Sharon; M4A1 Assault Rifle] – Natsuki draws out an assault rifle and proceeds to shoot the opponent at point-blank range. If Natsuki is far from the opponent, she will fire only a single round; if the opponent is near, the shot is replayed three times before hitting the opponent.

* * *

**Shin Shoryuken **(_True Rising Dragon Fist_) [Ryu]

_**Ultra Combo**_ – Natsuki's fists become surrounded with an icy glow, then punches the opponent's abdomen with concussive force, the she follows up with a jaw-shattering uppercut , and throws them skywards with a Shoryuken.

_**Ultra Combo Double Assault**_ – Ryu and Natsuki will simultaneously hit the target on the hips and then uppercut on the jaw, and then launches the opponent flying with a Shoryuken. This version is a reminiscent of those seen in Namco X Capcom, when Ryu, Ken, and Hideo Shimazu (from Rival Schools) are activated in triple assault mode as the sequence follows: Ryu and Hideo together perform a Shin Shoryuken simultaneously, and ends with Ken finishing the opponent with his Shinryuken.

_**Kinjite Shoryuken **_(_Forbidden Hand Rising Dragon Fist_)– Should the Shin Shoryuken miss or be blocked, it becomes a Shoryuken that deals more damage. Sometimes, it results in freezing the opponent on contact.

* * *

**Shinku Hadoken** (_Vacuum Wave Motion Fist_) [Sakura Kasugano] – Natsuki performs a powerful Hadoken that inflicts heavy damage at her opponent. Judging by her elemental attributes, this powered-up Hadoken may freeze an opponent on contact.

* * *

**Cammy Quick Combination/CQC **[Cammy White] {Counter}– Natsuki changes her stance; should the opponent's attack connect, Natsuki will perform a neck-break leg grab, sweeps the opponent to do an arm-break grab on the floor, and ends the counter with a simultaneous neck- and arm-break grab. Like in Super Street Fighter IV, the unique effect during this Ultra Combo is that each time Natsuki snaps/twists one of the opponent's limbs, the screen turns to negative or night vision (perhaps to emphasize the counter's brutality and the pain felt by the opponent).

* * *

**Izayoi Rekkon **(Izayoi Fissure Root) [Nanase] – Natsuki puts her fists together and spreads them apart, creating a light blue energy taking form of a bo-staff. Natsuki then slams it continuously at the opponent before it disappears.

* * *

**Light of Justice **[Remy]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Duran loads a flash cartridge on its cylinders, aims it cannons at the opponent, and then shoots a barrage of crescent-shaped projectiles from its cannons, which fly in different arcs and home in on the opponent.

* * *

**Supreme Rising Rage Flash** [Remy] – Natsuki performs four Rising Rage Flash attacks at the opponent in quick succession. The third Rising Rage Flash resemble Guile's Flash Kick, while the fourth resemble Charlie's.

* * *

**Bushin Goraisenpujin** (_Martial God's Thunderous Whirlwind Wave_) [Guy]

_**Ultra Combo Double Assault**_ – Natsuki proceeds to do roundhouse kicks followed with a stationary hurricane kick (similar to Ken's Cross Art in Street Fighter X Tekken), sending them towards Guy. And Guy performs four punches similar to those he does in the Final Fight games, and then backflip-kicks his opponent into the air. While his opponent is spiraling upwards, Guy can be seen leaping off the sides of the screen, before he grabs them and piledrives them into the ground from a big height. The piledriver itself does a great deal of damage.

* * *

**Bushin Muso-renge **(_Martial God's Peerless Lotus)_ [Guy]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Duran tackles the opponent; should it connect, Guy appears then sprints towards the opponent. As seen in Super Street Fighter IV; the music changes and the screen goes white, he sprints behind them and strikes with a 5-hit combo, knocking them away before catching up again and delivering another 5-hit combo. During the combos, Guy's speed lines and blows are animated with the ink usually associated with Focus Attacks. Guy then finishes with 7 lightning-quick blows (for a total of 19) as the screen blacks out temporarily, reminiscent of another Super Combo (in one case, the Raging Demon). The foe slumps to the ground afterward.

* * *

**Genei Jin **(_Illusion Burst Team_) [Yun]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Duran pauses momentarily as it gathers its ki in a flash. And the watch in Natsuki's data glove will declare a Timed Combo. In this state, translucent afterimages of Duran follow behind it and echo everything it does split-seconds later.

The attack's animation is based on Yang's Seiei Enbu.

* * *

**Raishin Mahhaken** (_Thundercrack Demonic Shattering Fist_) [Yang] - Natsuki changes her stance a into snake-style kung fu stance, and delivers mantis claw like strike to the opponent's chest. If it connects she will continuously strike her opponent from side to side and then end with another mantis claw lunged at a very high speed. The attack is based on the Ultra Combo version seen in Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition.

* * *

**Tenshin Senkyutai **(_Sky Turning Piercing Bow_) [Yang]

_**Initial Ultra Combo**_ – Natsuki does a roll like kick to the opponent and lifts them up in the air with him. He will do a series of rapidly fast kicks and ends with him finishing off the opponent with three more powerful kicks as the opponent is sent flying.

_**Followup: Sorai Rengeki**_ – Once the enemy is sent flying, Natsuki will then do a skateboard like spin on the opponents back in the air followed by another spin to keep him/her at bay. She will do bicycle kicks to his opponents back forcing them to hit the ground faced down.

* * *

**Sorai Rengeki **(_Spear Chain Lightning Strike) _[Yun]

_**Ultra Combo**_ – Natsuki throws two elbow strikes, two lunging palmstrikes, and then a high kick which knocks the opponent into the air_. _She follows up even further by leaping into the air, and riding the flying opponent's back like a skateboard as he performs tricks with them, like spins and handstands. She then rapidly launches a flurry of downward kicks, finishing with a powerful one which drives the opponent toward the ground.

_**During Tenshin Senkyutai**_ (_**followup**_) – After Natsuki does the Tenshin Senkyutai as said above, she will followup with the skateboard trick spin on the opponent, then with the bicycle kicks sending them back to the ground.

* * *

**Kasumi Suzaku** (_Mist Vermillion Sparrow_) [Ibuki]

**Ultra Combo Summon** – Ibuki appears then throws a series of Kunai, two at a time, with the kunai spinning like shuriken instead their usual straight flight.

* * *

**Yoroitoshi **(_Armor Piercer_) [Ibuki]** – **Natsuki starts with an energy-ball explosion and then hits the enemy's stomach while charging energy. She then discharges and trespasses this energy to her elbow, which then passes through the enemy and creates a more powerful spherical energy-ball.

* * *

**Crossfire Blitz** [Charlie] {Counter} **– **Similarly done with Cammy Quick Combination, Natsuki changes her stance; should the opponent strike her, she will parry the attack and proceeds to deliver a barrage of kicks, followed with few barrage of punches (similar to Cody's _Dead End Irony_ and _Final Destruction _respectively), then delivers a spinning back knuckle and then finishes with an uppercut (performed in a similar action to the Criminal Upper).

* * *

**Soul Satellite** [Rose] **– **Natsuki summons orbs that act as a shield. These cause damage when the opponent touches them.

* * *

**Soukon Dan** (_Severing Scars_) [Garuda]

_**During Soul Satellite**_ (followup) **– **While the spheres are orbiting within Natsuki, they can be used as missiles at the opponent.

* * *

**Siberian Blizzard** [Zangief]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Duran launches the opponent flying with a harsh tackle (similarly done before You Hou), and then Zangief appears and shoots into the air, the latter grabs the opponent by the face. He then rises to the air even further while grabbing the opponent in a headlock. He re-adjusts the hold in mid-air and slams his opponent on the ground by their arms/shoulders.

* * *

**Ultimate Atomic Buster** [Zangief]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Zangief appears, and performs an Atomic Suplex to the opponent, and cracks the opponent's spine on his knee like a twig. He follows up by throwing the opponent up, jumping up with him/her and grabbing again, using the Spinning Piledriver.

* * *

**Hado Kakusei** (_Surge Awakening_) [Evil Ryu]

_**Awakening Form**_ – Similarly done with Ryu's version depicted in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3; Natsuki envelops herself in a blue aura and turns her eyes a pure white. In this mode, Natsuki's voice somewhat changes in a rough, male voice (particularly Ryu's voice), HiME powers are channeled in unison with the Satsui no Hado. In addition, she gains most of Evil Ryu's attacks, namely _**Shin Hadoken**_, _**Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku**_, and _**Messatsu-Goshoryu**_.

_**Materialize Form **_– While _Awakening Form_ is still in effect; a blue gem is attached into her left ear, Natsuki will 'materialize'/transform in a Crimson Viper-style battle suit. This is her second transformation while Hado Kakusei is in effect. This triggers the use of the _**Tenshou Kaireki Jin**_ or _**Demon Armageddon**_ and _**Denjin Hadoken**_ under this mode.

* * *

**Messatsu-Goshoryu **(_Murderous Strong Rising Dragon_) [Evil Ryu]

_**Ultra Combo **_(during Hado Kakusei) – Natsuki delivers three Goshoryukens cloaked in blue-colored flames in quick succession, the second Goshoryuken electrocutes the opponent, while the third uppercut freezes the opponent solid. This version is based on those seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

_**Ultra Combo Double Assault**_ – Natsuki performs a tomoe nage at the opponent, sending him/her towards Evil Ryu, who in turn begins to unleash three Goshoryukens at the opponent, whilst shouting "_Die!_". After the third uppercut, he charges ki in his hand; whilst yelling "_Death's embrace awaits!_" and uses it to slam his opponent into the ground. He then pulls his hand from their chest/torso.

* * *

**Shin Hadoken **(_True Surge Fist_) [Ryu; during Hado Kakusei]

**Ultra Combo Triple Assault **– Duran loads up its flash cartridge on its cylinders, charges its cannons, while Ryu and Natsuki charges a highly-powered Hadoken in a form of a long energy beam; and then, the three fire it simultaneously. Once it hits an opponent, the beam goes in diagonally in many targets to cause a chain reaction.

* * *

**Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku **(_True Tornado Whirlwind Leg_) [Ryu; during Hado Kakusei] – Natsuki does a stationary Tatsumaki-senpukyaku that has a vacuum effect and can hit the opponent multiple times. In addition, this triggers a massive thunderstorm that decimates everything in sight.

* * *

**Messatsu Gou-Hadou **(_Annihilator Great Surge_) [Akuma/Shin Akuma]

_**Messatsu Gou-Hadou Agyou **_(_Annihlator Great Surge: Flattering Forme_) – Natsuki fires a large Gohadoken that takes form of a large energy beam at the target.**  
_Messatsu Gou-Hadou Ungyou _**_(Annihlator Great Surge: Growling Forme_) [via** Chrome Cartridge**]– Duran loads a chrome cartridge on its cylinder, aims its cannons and fires a large energy beam at the opponent.

* * *

**Tenma Gozanku** (_Demon's Great Air Slash_) [Akuma/Shin Akuma] – Similarly done with the Messatsu Gou-Hadou Agyou, Natsuki draws out her revolvers and then proceeds to fire Zanku Hadokens at the opponent beneath in quick succession.

* * *

**Raging Demon / Shun Goku Satsu **(lit. _Instant Hell Murder_) [Evil Ryu and Akuma/Shin Akuma] – The HiME mark on Natsuki's back will glow, and then proceeds to dash-glide at the opponent grabbing them off guard. The screen goes dark and she performs multiple blows to the opponent, ending with the opponent on the ground, while the '_ten_' kanji appear on Natsuki's back. The animation of the attack resembles from those seen in Marvel vs. Capcom 3.

* * *

**Demon Armageddon / Tenshou Kaireki Jin **(lit. _Heaven Piercing Sea Crashing Blade_) [Akuma/Shin Akuma]

_**Ultra Combo **_[during Hado Kakusei Materialize Mode]– Duran tackles the opponent that sends them flying. Natsuki then spins in a Flying Hurricane Kick that envelops her in a whirlwind of blades. Should it connect, the Kanji 'ten' (天) appears behind the opponent, which acts like a wall. Natsuki passes through the Kanji, which breaks, and the opponent falls.

_**Ultra Combo Summon **_– Instead of Duran tackling the opponent, Akuma appears and kicks the latter in the air; he then spins in a familiar Flying Hurricane Kick. As he hits his opponent, his 'Kanji' appears in the background; he then forcefully rushes past them, just as the Kanji shatters into pieces.

* * *

**Metsu Shoryuken** (_Destruction Rising Dragon Fist_) [Ryu] {Desperate Attack} – Natsuki performs an 'inverse' version of the Shin Shoryuken as this sequence follows; she delivers a massive punch to the opponent's midsection, which lifts them off to their feet, followed with an insanely powerful uppercut that rattles the opponent's jaw, then blasting the opponent into the air from the force of the uppercut.

* * *

**Kongou Kokuretsu-zan** (lit. _Land-rending Vajra Slash_) [Akuma/Shin Akuma] {Desperate Attack} – Natsuki puts her hand up and charges it with ki. Then, she violently slams her fist on the ground which results in an explosion of pure energy, which first takes the form of a lightning bolt and then emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy. The shockwaves have a chance to freeze the opponents when it comes on contact.

* * *

**Denjin Hadoken **(_Lightning Blade Surge Fist_) [Gouken; during Hado Kakusei Materialize Mode] {Desperate Attack}– Natsuki unleashes a powerful Hadoken that inflicts multiple damage, at the same time electrocuting the opponent.

* * *

**Machiyoi Tenkyugeki** (Clear Celestial Storm) [Nanase]

**Ultra Combo Double Assault** – Nanase appears, and knocks her opponent back with her staff. Natsuki then shoots into the sky to do Akuma's Misogi, if she succesfully lands the Misogi, she then punches her opponent into the ground, and the massive force of the impact creates several cracks in the ground, which form the familiar _ten_ kanji (天).

* * *

**Kyoujin Senshu **(_Assassin's Blade Spinning Attack_) [Garuda]

_**Ultra Combo Summon **_– Garuda appears, and performs multiple sword slashes in quick succession. Followed by more slashes in the air, and finishes with a pirouette-style spinning slashes.


	2. Ultra Combo List: Mai

**Shoryu-reppa** (_Rising Dragon Destroyer_) [Ken Masters] – The ring-like Elements on Mai's forearms glow in faint gold, as her fist ignites in flames, she then proceeds to perform three series of Shoryuken at the opponents. The second and third uppercuts burst into flames upon contact. This can followup with the Shinryuken.

* * *

**Shinryuken** (_Divine Dragon Fist_) [Ken Masters] – Mai does a vertical, corkscrew Shoryuken that creates a spiraling vacuum of flames, creating a vacuum effect which sucks in the opponent and strikes multiple times. This attack can followup from the Shoryu-reppa.

* * *

**Yoga Inferno** [Dhalsim]

_**Ultra Combo**_ _**Summon**_ (via Kagutsuchi) – Kagutsuchi breathes a stream of fire that burns the opponent. It will breathe the flame in a flamethrower-like style and angle it up and down.

_**During Yoga Catastrophe**_ (_**followup**_) **–** Kagutsuchi can followup the Yoga Inferno should the Yoga Catastrophe be forced into another projectile.

* * *

**Yoga Catastrophe **[Dhalsim]

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ (via Kagutsuchi) – Kagutsuchi spits out a large, and slow-moving Yoga Fire that strikes many times.

_**Followup: Yoga Inferno**_ **– **The Yoga Inferno can be combined with the Yoga Catastrophe, since the latter move is slow enough to cross-up with another projectile.

* * *

**Yoga Shangri-La **(Dhalsim)

_**Ultra Combo Summon**_ – Dhalsim appears as he floats airborne, then he grabs the opponent's neck, and does 3 consecutive headbutts on him/her. Finally, he twists his arms and delivers a drill-like headbutt.

* * *

**Emergency Combination** [Crimson Viper]

**Ultra Combo Double Assault **– The rings on Mai's arms glow and become charged with electricity, then dashes forward to do a Thunder Knuckle attack, and then Viper appears, to finish up with her Burning Kick.

* * *

**Burning Dance** [Crimson Viper]

**Ultra Combo Double Assault** – Mai does a flaming flying kick on her opponent's neck driving them into the ground and grinding the now-burning opponent's face along the ground (similar to Akuma's Tenmakujinkyaku). Viper then appears and shoots into the sky, followed with a flaming backflip which knocks the opponent into the air and catches them with her forearms as they land. She then jumps into the air with the opponent's face in between her arms, and as she reaches the apex of the jump her gloves electrify the opponent.

* * *

**Mine Sweeper** [Rolento]

Ultra Combo Summon - Rolento loads Kagutsuchi some explosives on its chest, and they are dropped in a carpet bombing fashion. These bombs explode almost immediately upon reaching the ground, in a wave which (if the opponent is caught by one) juggles the opponent towards from explosion to explosion.

* * *

**Tiger Cannon** [Sagat] – Mai's rings glow and gathers energy within her hands (the animation is similarly based what Sagat did in Super Street Fighter IV), and fires it at the opponent. As with many of Sagat's attacks, a distinct tiger's roar can be heard when this move is used.

* * *

**Tiger Raid **[Sagat]

**Ultra Combo Summon** – Sagat appears, and then proceeds to deliver barrage of kicks at the opponent aimed at the legs, hips, and in the head, followed by a Tiger Knee, and finishes with a flying side kick engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Take no Prisoners **[Rolento]

**Ultra Combo Summon** – Rolento appears, and will reach down and pull up a tripwire hidden in the ground, which he presumably buried earlier. The wire will emerge from the ground in a line straight forward. At the same time, Rolento's henchman El Gado will appear near above Mai and Rolento, and is holding a hook. Should the opponent get ensnared by the tripwire, they will be entangled in it. Rolento will then hop up and hang his end of the wire on the hook. As he pulls on it, the opponent will be lifted upside-down to the hook, and dropped down hardly.

* * *

**Big Bang Typhoon** [Rufus]

**Ultra Combo Summon** – Kagutsuchi starts spinning, which would attract the opponent towards it. If caught, the opponent takes heavy damage, and is sent out flying once the move is done.

* * *

**Gekirinken** (_Imperial Wrath Fist_) [Fei Long]

**Ultra Combo Summon** – Fei Long appears and then kicks the back of the opponent's leg, delivers a flurry of punches, and finishes the Ultra with a powerful punch similar to Bruce Lee's infamous One-Inch Punch.

* * *

**Shouki Hatsudou** (_Demonic Palm Trigger_) [Kairi]

**_Ultra Combo Summon_** (via Kagutsuchi) – Kagutsuchi unleashes a powerful beam of energy from its mouth that deals significant damage. Both Mai and Kagutsuchi take serious damage after executing this attack.

* * *

**Quattro Panorami** [Vulcano Rosso]

**Ultra Combo Double Assault** – Rosso strangles his opponent, and then sends him/her to the ground. He mercilessly stomp his prone adversary, and then Rosso finishes by slamming his fist on the opponent's face, that results an explosion of flames.


End file.
